


Lorien Legacies Reborn: smut edition

by Leslielacks



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gangbang, Human Garde, Legacies Reborn, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Sex, Smut, blowjob, for me and the characters lmao, i should’ve put the fandom tags first lol, is that a tag?, lorien legacies - Freeform, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslielacks/pseuds/Leslielacks
Summary: After graduating the Human Garde academy, our six protagonists find a way to... wind down so to speak(Or, I couldn’t find any good smut of this series and decided to write my own. They bang and that’s literally it)
Relationships: Caleb Crane/Taylor Cook, Kopano Okeke/Isabela Silva, Nigel Barnaby/Ran Takeda
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! I’ve never written anything before (let alone smut) but as I said I couldn’t find any good stuff for this fandom so I decided to write my own...  
> I know the ships I put here aren’t canon lol, I wrote this before the relationships between everyone was sorted I know I’m sorry  
> I don’t expect anyone to read this tbh I wrote this for myself mostly but I decided I might as well let it loose into the world so  
> Here’s to hoping it doesn’t haunt me  
> Chances are good I won’t check this often but like if you want me to write more I might(?) I’ll see who knows  
> I know I definitely ended it on sort of a cliffhanger but whatever  
> Lmk how it is writing wise tho please! I’m curious  
> Anyways, happy reading ;)

It had been Isabela’s idea, of course. She had missed the kind of mischief she got into back in Rio clad in nothing but a skimpy bikini and sarong, and while sneaking out and going into San Francisco and partying, pushing the buttons of all the faculty at the Academy, and idly flirting with all the soldiers in sight had invigorated her to an extent, there was still one thing she hadn’t been able to coax out of her new life. Unless you count Lofton, but he barely came close to what Isabela was used to. A meagre four inches, and that was being generous, not to mention the lack of stamina. No, he wasn’t much of what she had in mind. After eyeing her five companions, however, she could tell they, at least, were pretty well-endowed. Her shapeshifting capabilities allowed her quite the ability to ‘test out’ what each of her- they weren’t her friends, buddies might be a more acceptable term- had been given in terms of sexuality. So, confident in her own abilities and trusting the rest would figure it out, she had gathered them all to a common room underneath the main dorms for their graduation gift. She had Ran to thank for discovering the room, the quiet Japanese girl who was more prone than the rest to sneak around the Academy and find every little nook and cranny. It had payed off, since she found this largeish room underground, and fairly well hidden. It was for the soldiers and- Isabela didn’t even want to think about the implications of this one- the teachers possibly, to ease their tension hidden away from the students. As such, it was well protected with locks only on the inside, soundproof walls (or at least Isabela hoped, if not Nigel could take care of that) and an inside that was furnished with soft mattresses and pillows, silk sheets and blankets, a firm headrest that wouldn’t bang on the wall, and a couple handcuffs and several other dirty things tucked away in the cabinets and nightstands around the room. A gentle, moody glow controlled by a dimmer switch was bathing all six of them in a yellow-maroon light currently, setting the atmosphere for the couple of them who knew what could happen in a place like this, and making the others who knew but pretended to be more innocent slightly uncomfortable. One exception was Caleb, who was fairly oblivious to all of this, presumably since he had one of his clones keeping watch in both the girls and the boys dorms to make sure nobody checked in on them during the night. His Legacy had also evolved significantly, where his own duplicates could form more duplicates, so in the event three people needed to be in the beds, three could. The charade could pass more easily in the guys dorms than the girls, but Isabela figured they could cross that bridge when they got to it.  
“Well, you’re not all dumb, so I won’t patronize you making you guess why you’re here. Maybe not all of you, actually,” Isabela started, turning to look at Taylor, who she deemed the most innocent of the group. She sauntered over to the American girl and tilted her head up slightly with one finger. Taylor gulped. “Do you know why we’re here, Taylor?” Isabela asked.   
“U-uhm, I’m... not sure exactly? Some kind of weird training exercise maybe? I can’t imagine why you would want to do extra stuff though...” Taylor trailed off, distracted by Isabela running her tongue over her teeth and her eyes, which seemed to hold something she only saw very rarely so it took her a minute to place.   
After a brief pause Isabela spoke again. “Oh you’re too sweet, country girl. Tonight might even be a little bit too much for you,” she chuckled, “but don’t worry. You’re in good hands. Now, I’ve seen you eyeing some of the boys around campus and your longer-than-usual showers that you’ve been taking recently.” Taylor sputtered, blushing bright red at the accusation. “That’s not a bad thing though,” Isabela continued, “we all have a bit of pent up sexual energy, and I figured what better way to release all of that in a good ol’ fashioned orgy! Damn, it’s been ages since I’ve had one, been a while since I’ve even banged someone who wasn’t Canadian, and I’m sure you all haven’t seen any action in a while. So? How about it?” To punctuate her last statement, she subtly shapeshifted her body to be a touch more appealing, enlarging her breasts and ass, and bent down to show her newly enlarged tits poking out the top of her tiny tank top.   
Ran, in a surprising show of emotion, quickly glanced around the room and began blushing, outdone only by Taylor, who had become as bright as a tomato and looked like she was trying to say something but couldn’t quite get it out. Caleb, the goody-two-shoes he was kept his back straight as ever and didn’t react at all, save for a very abrupt shift of interest to his shoelaces and refusal to look at anyone else. Nigel gawked for a second, and Kopano seemed the only one truly ready out of all of them besides Isabela. She could work with that.   
Not waiting to see the rest of the group’s response (and since she was the only one who knew the passcode to get out of the room anyway) she nearly tackled Kopano onto the bed they were all sitting on, immediately straddling him and grinding down on the tent that had formed in his pants. He pumped in fist once in happiness before tugging Isabela’s hair back and beginning to make out passionately with her. His hands caressed her hips, bringing her even closer to him before working their way underneath her shirt and unclasping her bra in one quick motion. Isabela was pleasantly surprised but took it in stride, never stopping her hips gyrating on his and taking her own shirt off. Her sizeable breasts spilled out of the tight fabric, bouncing once before Kopano had seized them, taking one in his mouth and massaging the other. She moaned, feeling him growing underneath her. Before she knew what was happening Kopano had twisted her underneath him, and began kissing her more pressingly this time, his tongue getting between her lips and battling for dominance in her mouth. She reached down and began tugging his sweatpants off, finding that he already wasn’t wearing any underwear and started stroking his length, which she found to be quite a bit longer than Lofton’s at around nine or ten inches. His hips started moving of their own accord in her hands, so he quickly used his telekinesis to grab a pair of handcuffs from the nightstand drawer, wresting her hands up and locking them to the headboard. Then, trailing kisses and hickeys down her body, Kopano went down to Isabela’s legs where her shorts were still on and flicked them off in one quick swoop, barely off before he dove in between her legs and began licking her clit. Isabela let out another loud moan, her eyes closed in ecstasy and rattled the handcuffs. After getting her slick Kopano slowly reached two fingers into her folds while still licking and started pumping, causing Isabela to begin bucking her hips, her moaning filling the bedroom space.   
The four others in the room looked awkwardly on, seemingly undecided in what to do but turned on nonetheless. Nigel, spurred on by the scene in front of him, finally having his courage worked up and his cock threatening to bulge out of his skinny jeans turned to Ran suddenly and kissed her, harder than he probably meant to but getting the message across. After getting over the shock, Ran melted into the sloppy kiss, leaning over to Nigel and pressing her palm on his bulge. Whether she did that on accident or on purpose he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t complain. After a hesitant moment he stuck his tongue in her mouth, and a brief battle occurred with her winning, her tongue much stronger than his backed up seemingly by more experience. With her mouth taking care of Nigel’s, her hand at his pants began unzipping his fly, popping his now-hardened cock out of the top of his boxers. She wrapped her slender hand around the top and began slowly moving up and down, her thumb playing with the tip of it. A bit of precum dripped down, making her hand slick and began pumping a little faster. Nigel shuddered, breaking off the kiss after another lost battle with Ran’s tongue before glancing down at his own erect dick, all eight inches standing tall and proud, and glistening slightly where the handjob had covered. Ran noticed his line of sight and before he could react dipped her head down, trying to get as much of him in her mouth as she could. She struggled for a bit, finally getting just the tip down her throat, which tightened around his length quickly. Nigel let out a shaky groan as Ran began bobbing her head up and down his shaft, working her tongue around the tip and swirling on the sides. Her mouth wasn’t large enough to accommodate all of him, so she let her throat relax and began taking him even further down, letting the length that wasn’t being taken care of by her wonderful tongue continue the handjob she was administering earlier, using her other free hand to release and pull down his jeans so that they hung around Nigel’s ankles. After a minute of sucking his cock, letting her lips do some amazing work and her tongue working his tip and into it a little bit Nigel decided to take a page from Kopano’s book, getting a little rougher by grabbing Ran’s head and shoving it down as far as it would go, causing her to choke a little on it before she got used to having so much down. Once she was alright he began to pump her head as close to his crotch as possible, half his dick going down her throat which was much tighter than he expected. Her vague gagging noises and Nigel’s ragged breathing were coupled with Isabela’s moans, as well as Kopano’s groaning and the shaking of the bed, and Nigel quickly threw a soundproof barrier around them, Isabela’s moans making him harder but making sure nobody outside could hear them. Kopano had finally taken his shirt off and began to thrust into Isabela, his hips flexing with every stroke. He was much larger than she was used to and was wracking her body with pleasure she hadn’t experienced yet, his every hip thrust and long shaft hitting her spot exactly, his girth expanding her bigger than she thought possible. Her hands shook against the handcuffs, and while she knew she could take them at any time she enjoyed Kopano’s dominance, and how they helped her body feel even better with each thrust of his girthy cock into her. She was dimly aware of Caleb awkwardly beginning to kiss Taylor on another bed across from them with one of Caleb’s clones beside them giving advice. Caleb finally started taking Taylor’s shirt off, revealing tits to rival hers. All American boobs on the all American girl, she thought briefly before her brain was flooded with pleasure from another pounding thrust from Kopano.   
Caleb slipped Taylor’s shirt off her body, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her breasts as hard as he tried. He was never good with sizes so he figured they were probably grapefruit sized, or around there. He knew his way around the military and machinery, not this sort of stuff with girls. Taylor seemed to want to help him though, since once she noticed his staring she slipped off her bra herself.   
“You can touch them if you’d like,” she whispered, even as the loud sounds of her friends pleasure echoed around them.   
He started kneading one in his hand. It was as soft as he expected, except for the nipple at the top which was rock solid. He figured it was similar to his own dick, it getting hard and all. Again, he wasn’t the most experienced. He began flicking and tweaking it, earning an involuntary sharp, breathy moan from Taylor. He stopped, wide eyed looking at her wondering if he had hurt her. She gave him a shy smile. “It’s okay, you can keep going.” Caleb glanced over to Kopano, where he was still pounding into Isabela but now had his mouth up against one of her considerable boobs again, sucking and probably flicking her nip with his tongue. Caleb decided he wasn’t quite ready for that, and opted to just kiss Taylor again, one hand on her back easing them both onto the bed with him on top. She surprised him again when her tongue slipped into his mouth, but he went with it, sucking on her tongue a little bit and biting her lower lip, earning another heady moan from Taylor. Urged on from his previous victories, he started taking his shirt off before she took over for him, pulling it off and revealing his toned body. He didn’t have abs quite yet, but a tight flat stomach and considerable pecs. She admired him and reached out, feeling him up before she realized he was trailing one of his powerful hands down her side, raising goosebumps. Still kissing passionately, Caleb reached down past the waist of her jeans and underwear and using his middle finger, starting rubbing along her folds. He didn’t stop and stare this time when Taylor gasped, just kept up a steady pace and slipped his finger into her and used his thumb to stimulate her. Taylor let out a couple shuddering moans. Caleb edged his arm out from under Taylor now they were both lying down on the bed, and began using it to take off her pants gaining him easier access to her pussy. His rubbing and pumping hand began to pick up speed, but never to be outdone Taylor reached into his cargo pants and groped around to find his own erect length. Once she touched it though, he found it much larger in her hand than she expected, so she settled for just unzipping his pants and taking them farther off his legs. He helped out with the rest, and in a surprising stroke of confidence from him put her hand back on his erect seven-inch shaft and started stroking, showing her how to do it, never ceasing his own pumping into her. Mutual masturbation was a good start, he figured before pulling back his head and just staring down at the pleasure-filled face of the girl he had crushed on for so long, her mouth half open in a perpetual moan. At the sound of Ran’s gagging though, he turned his head over to see what Nigel and her were up to. He saw Nigel still pushing her head down at a bit of a faster pace than before, and Ran doing some sort of thing with her left hand though he couldn’t see her thumb. Once he was sure she wasn’t being choked by the Brit, he turned back to Taylor to see a coy smile on her face.   
“We can do that, if you’d like.” Only getting a cocked head and a confused look from Caleb, she mimed giving him a blowjob, putting her hand at the side of her mouth and pumping, pushing her tongue into her cheek on the other side. He finally seemed to get it, and shimmied up her body, straddling her chest. She propped herself up on the pillow behind her head and angled his dick down between her tits, licking the tip of his dick. It was slightly salty, but... kind of intoxicating. She moved her tongue all around the top of his shaft, twisting around and poking into the hole at the top, before finally putting it in her mouth and pumping her head over the top of it. Caleb began to help out, thrusting his hips slightly so that the majority of his length would be stimulated by her breasts, which she was kindly pushing inward creating a kind of wrap around him, and the front bit of him in her mouth, getting used to his taste and testing out what her tongue could do. Caleb began breathing heavily, a groan or two escaping him every now and again as he watched Taylor take him into her mouth over and over again. She started getting into a rhythm, bobbing her head down him until she felt something cold pressing into her clit. Alarmed, she popped Caleb out of her mouth and glanced around his body just in time to see another Caleb between her legs thrusting himself into her. She cried out, her cry quickly shifting into a moan as the lower Caleb began to pump quickly, his shaft getting as deep inside of her as possible before lining up again. He hit her g-spot after a couple thrusts, causing her to almost yell her next moan, seeming to snap the Caleb on top of her back to his senses. He turned around, ready to slap his clone when she grabbed his wrist quickly.   
“Ngh, no.. it’s ngahhh, it’s alright c-ahhh, Caleb.” She muttered out between moans. “It- aangh, ohh, it feels good. Please- nghhh fuck, oh don’t stop.” To appease him, she stuck his dick back in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down his length again, even as his dick spread her wider than she ever had been, sending shockwaves of pleasure up and down her body as lower-Caleb thrusted into her. She got into a rhythm again before feeling the Caleb on top of her get tossed to the side by another clone that had popped into existence unwittingly. Caleb stumbled, but stood next to the bed watching what this new one would do. Taylor, with wide eyes turned her head and looked to Caleb for help, but overcome with his own desires he just put his cock back into her mouth and started thrusting into her face, his hand pressed on her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the new Caleb rubbing some substance on his own stiff dick, before squirting some just below where the lower Caleb was still pounding away at her. Hang on, not there a hazy thought drifted past her mind, but she didn’t move to stop the new duplicate from laying next to her and wiggling underneath her, holding her perky ass in his hands and tentatively poking her asshole with his dick. The new Caleb finally thrust in deeper than the lower one was going just as they both went deep into her, causing her to moan loudly around the original Caleb’s dick, which was still in her mouth. Two more Caleb’s sprung out on either side of her and without even needing to think about it she immediately took both of them in her free hands and started pumping, giving them both handjobs while getting thrust into all of her holes, two at the bottom and one in her mouth. She went like this, moaning with each thrust of any of the three Caleb’s inside of her, getting gangbanged by them all until the first Caleb finally came in her mouth without any warning, a massive load quickly filling her mouth. She turned her head back from where it was bent at Caleb’s dick and coughed, cum still leaking out of his dick next to her face and covering her, the cum already from her mouth dripping down onto her large tits and covering them. The two at her holes at the bottom came soon after, the one in her pussy pulling out and cumming a huge load onto her chest and stomach, and the one underneath her just shooting his load into her ass, which brought just enough pleasure for her to have multiple orgasms as well, her whole body spasming, legs shaking as waves and waves of pleasure attacked her everywhere. Her hands shook enough that the last remaining Caleb’s came all over the rest of her, Taylor taking a veritable bath in cum as much as if covered her body and face. Her last moan shuddered out of her body as Caleb absorbed his clones back into himself, taking their cum with him. Nigel walked up and seemed to tag Caleb out, who in a dazed state wandered over to Isabela. Nigel’s larger cock hung out in front of him, and she felt ready to take on round two.


	2. Dumb one shot I found funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran has an orgasm and surprises Kopano and Nigel in different ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t long or particularly satisfying I just thought it up a day or so after I wrote this and I thought it’d be funny

“I didn’t know she moaned like she was in a bloody hentai,” Nigel quipped from his position of piledriving Isabela. Kopano, from behind Taylor, turned to glance over at Ran. She was currently in between two standing Caleb’s, bouncing between them and getting both her holes filled by his two cocks, moaning louder than the rest of them. “I think that’s just how the Japanese sound.” Kopano tossed back before attacking Taylor’s neck with kisses and sucking on her flesh. Nigel didn’t have time to wonder how Kopano knew what hentai was before feeling a familiar pressure welling in his gut, and began cumming into Isabela, who’s own loud yelling and moaning signified her orgasm.


End file.
